


blue wolf and red joker

by reddishblue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant S1-S3, Character Study, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltorn) is a Little Shit, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) Has Family Issues, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Onesided Allura/Lance (Voltron), Onesided Allura/Shiro (Voltron), PINING KEITH, Personality Swap AU, Pining Lance (Voltron), Role Reversal AU, Slow Burn, Strangers to Rivals to Friends to Best Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishblue/pseuds/reddishblue
Summary: Lance managed to defeat all of the teachers inside the camp and cuts the ropes binding Mr. Shirogane. He was looping one of Mr. Shirogane's arm around his neck when suddenly a guy with red and yellow bomber jacket gets in and shouted (childishly, Lance might add), "Hey, I'm saving Shiro!" and looped Mr. Shirogane's other arm around his neck.Lance frowned, the boy looked familiar; he had dark hair styled as a mullet — uh, gag, a creamy colored skin, dark blue eyes and toned posture. "Who are you?"The boy looked at him as if Lance was crazy, "Who am I? Uh, the name's Keith,"Or, the Personality Swap/Role Reversal AU I've always wanted.





	1. purple chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during S6 and lost motivation to continue. But then an Instagram Artist (@/tzkshuu) draws one and I immediately continued my story lol.
> 
> This is a self indulgent fic where I self-insert my issue to Lance and self-insert my personality to Keith.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, it's one of theirs, the aliens!" Pidge runs towards the place where the ship crashed, "C'mon, we gotta check it out!"
> 
> Lance nodded and runs, "Hunk, let's go, times are wasting here!"
> 
> Hunk followed them, very confused, "Wait so there really is an alien?"
> 
> —  
> friendships and hardships.

_Simulation succeed._

Pidge grinned, "I guess they weren't wrong about calling you a Tailor, Lance," he went out of the simulator and high fived Lance.

Lance smiled slightly, "Yeah, thanks,"

Hunk patted his shoulder, "That's why you're our number one pilot," and Lance laughed softly at that.

Around the trio boys, many cadets of the Garisson surrounded them. All of them — girls, boys, non of those, are all watching them in awe and admiration. After all, it isn't a normal situation, it was extremely rare for the cadets to succeed in a simulator — especially a simulator _that_ hard.

"Did you see the comm cadet? He actually managed to track the coordinates!"

Pidge Gunderson, the communication cadet, is one of the best in his skill with computer. He could code many programs in mere weeks and rumored that he could hacked and had actually hacked the Garisson before many times — although the guy had rejected said rumor, stating that "I didn't even know how to hack," monotonely. His anti social and flustered behaviour makes him seeping the cute and must be protected aura and very hard to talk with. The only cadets who seemed to talk to him are Hunk and Lance.

"The engineer fixed the sensors so quick, I just blinked and it was fixed!"

Hunk Garrett, the engineer cadet, is the kindest cadet in Garisson. His personality contrasts with his form however. Having a large and muscular physique, and a scary look when he's serious, most people would have thought that Hunk was a bully. But once they talked to him, they would all realize how wrong they were. Hunk was a blessing send from heaven and is probably an angel in disguise. And the fact that he was very smart and great in engineering is a huge bonus (right after his personality)

"Lance had landed there safely, he's so cool!"

And Lance McClain, the fighter pilot cadet, is the best pilot in Garisson. He was smart in his own way, able to find solutions with different types of ways and he could come up with emergency and last-minute plans at ease. He was a handsome boy, having short chestnut hair, a lanky but quite muscular figure and the prettiest blue eyes (although small), it would be an understandment that he was sought out by many people — and the fact that he was openly bisexual makes more people to like him.

And he was a quiet boy, preferring to be alone or silent when his friends are not around. When his friends are around however, Lance was much more sociable and lively, joking around and having fun with each others. Sometimes when he's interested, he would flirt — somehow suavely, with other boys or girls subtly. With all of that, he was the most famous boy in Garisson.

Iverson grinned proudly, his eye smiling with him, "Correct," he gestured at the trio. "And the best of all, the whole jump, they were actually communicating with each other. Heck, if they're great individually, they're able to work as a team even better than anyone I've _ever_ seen!" Iverson sent them one last proud look at them before talking tot he whole cadets, "Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astro explorers, with great talents that they have, the mental mistakes which what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission would never happen again," The man stated.

Pidge looked like he was about to argue, opening his mouth with an angry frown, ready to attack Iverson but Lance swiftly clamped Pidge's mouth with his hand — effectively shutting his arguments and saving his ass from Iverson's grilling, "Yeah, thanks," Lance smiled fakely, he never liked the attention of an adult who spent his time blaming others for his own mistakes. Hunk nodded in agreement in the background, giving support to Lance's comment.

"I'm glad that I made a good choice in kicking out that Kogane kid, he was never good at this anyway," the one eyed man mumbled, smiling albeit cruelly.

_Kogane?_

Before Lance could asked what he means with it, Iverson cleared his throat, "Lights out in five, everyone get back to your dorm!"

 

//

 

"Hey Hunk?"

"What's up, Lance?"

"..."

"No, nope, nada. Don't you dare, Lance,"

"..."

"Stop giving me that lo — oh fine!"

"..."

"Don't smile at me when Iverson caught us,"

 

//

 

Hunk whispered, "For being the teacher's pet and the best pilot, you sure break the rules lots of times, dude,"

Lance grinned mischievously, "You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure,"

"All of your little 'adventures'," Hunk made a point with each of his pointer and middle finger, moving it slightly at the word, "ends up with me in the principal's office,"

Lance shushed him and Hunk glares, "Guards," Lance explained easily and pulled him to the blue garbage bin, getting inside it.

"Oh, man, why am I even friends with you again?" Hunk moaned bitterly before getting inside the other, bigger garbage bin, right beside the blue one.

There was a distinct footstep before a voice crackled out, "L-5 north, all clear," and the footstep began to fade and it was nothing but silence.

Lance gets out the bin gracefully and walked, before spotting Pidge, "What is he doing here?"

Hunk groaned, as he fell from the bin ungracefully, "I'm okay, Lance, thanks for asking, you're a real pal," he drawled sarcastically.

Lance ignored him in favor to walked up to Pidge silently. He bend down to next to Pidge's face and whispered, "What are you doing?"

Almost immediately Pidge yelped, his techs and papers flying in different directions. When he finally recognized Lance and Hunk, he laughed nervously, "Oh, Lance, Hunk," Pidge scratched his neck, "Um, just looking at the stars,"

Lance scanned at the techs in Pidge's area and frowned, "That's not the Garisson tech, where did you get it?"

Pidge's face brighten up and he smiled smugly, "I built it,"

Hunk looked flabbergasted, "You built all of this?" he gestured to all the techs.

"Yeah, stop it," he smacked Hunk's hand away from his computer, "with this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system," Pidge explained.

Lance frowned harder, "To the Kerberos? Pidge, I've been meaning to ask but why are you so obsessed with the Kerberos mission?"

Pidge swatted Hunk's hand away again, "Second warning, Hunk!" and said boy just groaned, holding his red hand after being caught red handed — _ha_ , by Pidge.

Pidge calmed down and sighed, "Fine,"

He took a deep breath, "The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake. Stop touching my equipment!" Pidge lost it when Hunk tried for the third time to touch his equipments.

Hunk raised his hand in defense, "Hey, they say third time is the charm!"

Pidge glared at Hunk before continuing, "So, I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter,"

"Whoa," Hunk gasped, "what? Aliens?"

Lance's interest increased then, "Seriously?"

Pidge nodded quickly, "I'm serious," He opened his notepad and skimmed through some page before showing them pictures, "they keep repeating one word, 'Voltron'," Pidge said like it's a chant, "and tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it,"

"How crazy?"

Suddenly, over the loudspeaker, Iverson droned, "Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: all students are to remain in barracks until further notice," Lance, Pidge and Hunk whipped their head towards the speaker.

"What's going on?" Hunk asked nervously and his eyes widen, "is that a meteor? A very, very _big_ meteor?"

Lance and Pidge looked up to the sky and they both gasped. "It's a ship!" Pidge yelps.

"But that's none of the Garisson's!" Lance eyes are locked to the ship.

"No, it's one of theirs, the aliens!" Pidge runs towards the place where the ship crashed, "C'mon, we gotta check it out!"

Lance nodded and runs, "Hunk, let's go, times are wasting here!"

Hunk followed them, very confused, "Wait so there really is an alien?"

 

//

 

"Whoa! What the heck is that thing?" Lance wondered out loud and look at one of the girl, ogling slightly.

Pidge must have knew him well enough, "Lance! Stop ogling!"

"Right, alien ship," Lance surveyed and groaned, "we'll never get past all of those guards to get a look!"

"Aw, man. Yeah, yeah, I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?" Hunk said with fake sadness.

"Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed," Pidge clicked on some of the keys in his computers, "look!"

Lay there is Takashi Shirogane, the infamous pilot of the Kerberos mission.

His hero.

The best pilot.

The legend.

Who was supposed to be _dead._

" _— Voltron!_ " Shiro gasped out, apparently Lance had zoned out for awhile and had only managed to caught the last word.

Pidge gasped, "Voltron!"

There were some more angry noises before Shiro was sedated, "They didn't asked about the rest of the crew!" Pidge muttered angrily, "we have to get him out of there!"

"Uh, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?" Hunk asked.

"That was before we were properly motivated," Lance said. "We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?" Lance wondered out loud.

"Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs," Pidge throws out his idea.

"Or we dress up like cooks, head back to the dorms, sneak into the commissary, little late-night snack," Hunk said quickly.

Lance and Pidge looked at him blankly, "No," Lance stated, "what we need is a distraction,"

Just then there was an explosion nearby and all the guards are moving towards the area, "What was that?" Hunk cried out, "is it the aliens?"

Pidge shakes his head, "No, it's a distraction that we need, _let's go!_ "

 

//

 

Lance managed to defeat all of the teachers inside the camp and cuts the ropes binding Mr. Shirogane. He was looping one of Mr. Shirogane's arm around his neck when suddenly a guy with red and yellow bomber jacket gets in and shouted (childishly, Lance might add), "Hey, _I'm_ saving Shiro!" and looped Mr. Shirogane's other arm around his neck.

Lance frowned, the boy looked familiar; he had dark hair styled as a mullet — uh, gag, a creamy colored skin, dark blue eyes and toned posture. "Who are you?"

The boy looked at him as if Lance was crazy, "Who am I? _Uh_ , the name's Keith, we were in the same class,"

Keith? Lance blinked dumbly, he really didn't know Keith, "Really? Are you an engineer?"

Keith's jaw dropped and he glared, "No, I'm a pilot! I mean, at least I was. We were rivals, you know, Keith and Lance, neck and neck,"

Something in Lance's mind clicked, "Oh, you were the Kogane kid who washes out!" Lance could still remember the dark haired boy decking Iverson's eye and leave the school, he was quite a legend — even though no one knows his true identity. _Heck_ , Lance only knows it since Pidge brought Kogane's name up sometimes. (Whic he now remebers as Keith.)

Keith looks offended and had opened his mouth when Hunk interrupted them, "Guys, they're coming back, we gotta go!"

Lance and Keith locked eyes before nodded, having truce to save their asses.

 

//

 

They ended up riding Keith's bike.

And saying that Keith is a bad driver is a lie, a big **bold** lie. Because had Keith been a bad driver, they all would be dead already, being chased by some of the Garisson teachers.

No, Keith is a reckless driver.

He rides without a care of the surroundings. Moving with agility and unpredictably, always almost crashes to other things around. The movement of the bike was scarily quick, wind slapping their faces. Keith didn't even batted an eye, as if used to it, and carried on his merry ways.

When there are a few of the teachers nearing them Lance asked, "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"We could toss out some non-essential weight," Keith grinned sarcastically.

Lance just glared at him, having the urge to send Keith his middle fingers.

And then Keith let out instructions to Hunk and they lost more teachers on their tails, but still not enough. Keith groaned slightly before he makes a turn.

In front of them is a cliff.

"Guys?" Hunk stammered out, "is that a cliff up ahead?"

"Oh, no, no, _no!_ " Pidge screamed out, shaking his head.

Keith grinned deviously and have the audacity to looked over them and send them a lazy smirk, "Yup," and moves the bike faster.

"Are you crazy?!" Lance screamed out, holding the bike to his dear life.

Keith shrugged, "Probably," and makes it even faster — how is that even possible?

"What are you doing? You're going to _kill_ us all!" Lance stated (read: angrily screamed out) the facts.

"Shut up and trust me!"

And they're falling.

 

//

 

"I'm sorry what?" Lance couldn't believe what Keith had said.

Keith nodded, "I'm not lying, dude, it's true,"

Hunk, too didn't believe it, and looked at Shiro, "Is it true?"

Shiro sighed, "Yes, and I regret that very day I taught you how to do that stunt at the cliff,"

Keith smirked, "It saves your life,"

Shiro mumbled, "I wish you didn't,"

 

//

 

The Blue Lion, the one who wanted him to be her paladin ( " _mine_ ," the lion purred, " _my paladin_ ," she spoke in his mind ), had sent them to a castle. Her home.

It was dark, old, dusty. But it was still high tech, even after many years it has spent unused.

And then there was a tube in front of Lance and a beautiful woman fall from it, and he caught her in his arms, blushing slightly.

She was gorgeous. Her snow white hair contrasts nicely with her dark skin, there was pink marks on her cheekbones, glowing faintly and her eyes, it was so colorful, beautifully made, with many colors of blue and pink mixed together and swirled those orbs.

"Father!" the girl gasped out before looking aeound and look at Lance, "who are you?"

Lance blushed slightly before he looked down uncomfortably, "Lance,"

And then that woman mocked his ears and had attacked him, locking him in defense position.

Rude.

 

//

 

"Hey," Keith says, "you look good," he smiled.

The woman looked like she doesn't know whether to slap him or thank him.

 

//

 

They — the woman, Allura and the old guy, Coran, had been asleep for 10,000 years.

And she's apparently a princess, wow.

"10,000 years? That's like 1,000 plus 10,"

Keith raised his eyebrow, "It's times 10, idiot,"

"Shut up, doofus,"

They share a heated glare at each other.

 

//

 

"As you have found, the lions choose their pilots," Allura stated, "it is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain.

"The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation," Allura looked at Shiro before nodding, moving the hologram of the Black Lion to Shiro, "that is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion," Shiro doesn't look surprised, rather grim and nodded in understandment.

"The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion," the boy in question smiled at the Lion's projectile.

"The Blue Lion —," Allura started but was cut off by Keith, "Hold up, let me guess. Takes the most ugly slash dumbest pilot of the bunch?"

Lance send him a glare.

Allura looked at the both of them and sighed, "... The Yellow Lion is caring and kind. Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together," Hunk grunts questioningly.

"The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone," she made a fleeting look at Keith, "Keith, you will fly the Red Lion," Keith smirked at his Lion.

"What? This guy?" Lance makes a disgusted motion and Keith face soured and glared at him.

After all, as Keith says, they are rivals.

 

//

 

Turns out, the aliens tracked them.

And they seemed to be reaching Arus quick, judging by little time left they need before they landed.

After getting the Yellow and Green Lion from their hiding spot, the Galras — the aliens' species who decided to rule the universe, asked (read: instructed) the paladins to give the Lions to them.

And bonus, the Red Lion is in the Galras' ship, so yay for Voltron.

Shiro was the first to speak after the purple furry man's face was gone from the hologram, "All right, let's not panic,"

Which is a total invitation to panic, at least Hunk agreed so, "Not panic? Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four lions!" he stuttered.

Pidge cleared his throat, "Technically, only three working lions,"

Hunk nodded, "That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working lions and a castle that's, like, 10,000 years old,"

Coran frowned, "Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather -,"

Hunk pushed his pointer finger to Coran's mouth, shutting him up, "Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that," and added, " see? Now is the perfect time to panic!"

Allura brightened up a bit, "Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate!"

Keith smirked, "Girl, you've already activated his par-,"

Shiro send Keith a nasty glare, "Keith," he said warningly.

Allura seemed a bit bothered by Keith's apparent advances (Pidge and Hunk rolled their eyes at Keith's flirting attempt) and thankfully for Allura, Coran made a diagnosis on thr castle, "The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last,"

Hunk blinked, before looking at Shiro, "Permission to panic?"

Shiro shook his head, "Permission denied. We've just got to figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly,"

And they actually managed to get out safely — almost dying but safely.

 

//

 

Keith stared at Lance, a weird look on his face and Lance frowned, "What?"

Keith smiled strangely, "Nothing, forehead," it was a jab on Lance's old hairstyle — when it showed his huge forehead, and Lance flared at that.

"Zip it, mullet,"

 

//

 

First day of training is bad.

Keith somehow could make every single thing into a competition — knowing fully well how Lance is easily riled up and used it well, they kept on arguing and competing even the dumbest thing.

During the invisible maze, Keith had been the one who pointed out the directions to Lance. And of course, as it turns out he gets shocked. Twice. And Lance had only moved twice.

(After Lance finished the maze he quickly realized that Keith had did it purposely, twice like the little shit he was, and Lance decided to let Keith go without a single shock in hopes that he would get paranoid.

Which Keith did and Lance had the satisfaction of seeing Keith being catious around him.)

Lance felt burning anger and hate whenever Keith came, he really dislike him. Keith always picking on him and put the blame on him whether Lance is innocent or not.

Keith is annoying.

But then there was Allura ( _no_ , Lance did not blush when she came, that's _ridiculous_ ) and the handcuffs — where Keith had muttered lowly, _"Kinky,"_ and Pidge choked on air when he heard that and Lance low-key agreed with it. They didn't stop arguing, and the others joined them. And then Allura snapped, shoving the goo to Pidge — who scowled at her. Keith, seeing the tension their glares, assist Pidge in throwing the disgusting food goo to Allura and the food fight began.

It was fun, it was the first time Lance felt true happiness and have fun since going out of space. Looking beside him, Shiro was smiling and he looks younger, happier. He was throwing the food goo to Coran with precision. His other side was Keith, who was grinning hugely, radiating an innocence of a child aura.

" _Enough!_ " Allura ordered. There was a long silence, everyone fearing for the princess' wrath. Suddenly Allura smiled, "Do you see what you were doing?" she gestured to their food goos, "you're finally working as one!"

Keith actually look at him and grinned, some of the goo stuck in his hair, "Hey, the princess' right, we are!"

When Keith's face brightened up, proud, and most of Lance's ire dissipated, "I actually don't hate you right now," he send Keith a smile, surprising everyone even himself.

Before Keith could dwell on it, Shiro had said, "Okay, guys, let's all form Voltron!"

"Yeah!"

 

//

 

"I say Vol and you say Tron! Vol —,"

"— demort," Keith shouted back and he smirked at Lance.

Lance's face morphed into an angered yet disgusted face, "Asshole,"

"Dick,"

"Shithead,"

"You wanna go?!" Keith shouted and Lance glared.

Hunk sighed audibly.

 

//

 

"Okay, okay, what team?!" Hunk asked.

"Wildcats!" Lance and Keith shouted and laughed.

Hunk sighed, "I don't know what I was expecting,"

 

//

 

Lance couldn't believe that he felt homesick, he never felt it before.

His parents had a divorce when he was young, his mom taking care of him and his siblings while his asshole of a father goes and marry another girl.

He was the youngest of all, so getting attention and love from a single mother is very hard. Veronica — his sister, had been the oldest of them all, the one who gets the most attention from not only his mom but also his father. Marco is the favorite child, always helping and going on his way to be better. Louis was the troublemaker one, so most of his mom's attention are on him, trying to make him better personality wise and academic wise.

Lance tried to be helpful, but his mom ignored him, just saying, "Good job,". He studied hard, learning about space and stars, spending most of his time in library and all his siblings laugh at him, "You'll never be a pilot," they had said, "that's _impossible_ ," his mom didn't agree with them, but at the same time didn't deny it. Lance knew then that he would never gets his mother's attention or even acknowledgement. And when he was accepted to Garisson, Lance didn't even asked for his mom's permission, instead immediately catch the next bus and told his family when he was already there, no turning back.

He wondered if his family cried when the Garisson told them that he died — it was an obvious thing that the Garisson would do to cover up their mistake, afterall it happened to Shiro. Lance wondered if they even care in the first place.

 

//

 

"We have a bonding moment," Keith snapped, "I cradled you in my arms!" his voice cracked at the 'cradled'.

Hunk and Pidge was a few ticks away from laughing, hiding their smile with their hand. Lance would too, had he not be the person Keith was talking to.

He didn't remember anything from yesterday, only that he pushes Coran away from the Not-Rover, after all that, it was a blank.

So Lance says the truth, "Nope, don't remember," and he added, "didn't happen," as the final sentence — still bitter with the rivalry bullcrap he have to put up with, and crossed his arms on his chest, looking away from Keith.

Hunk and Pidge bursts out laughing and Allura had placed her hand on her mouth to hide her smile.

And if he just looked at Keith's face a second longer, he would have seen Keith's crumpled expression.

 

//

 

Keith spends the few quintant away from Hunk, Pidge and Lance after that.

Pidge, for the most part, ignores Keith as well. Apparently they had a fight when Pidge suggest that she wants to quit Voltron. Hunk didn't notice, too busy thinking about the well being of his new girlfriend (Lance makes a note how Pidge's face sours when Hunk talked about Shay, the rock that he admired very much.)

But Lance noticed.

And he feels relieved from all the fights and anger he has everytime he sees Keith. Mostly though.

A small part of him misses that mullet. 

 

//

 

Keith is like a star. A sun, Lance thought, a fiery ball of gas. Unapproachable, yet is always there. Annoying and centered, but is always helpful.

Lance noted subtly that Keith has always been around them, having fun with Hunk, playing games with Pidge, flirting with Allura ( "Hey princess, you look great today," Keith smiled charmingly and was received a sigh in reply), arguing with Coran and he was always there for Shiro.

But Keith never stayed around, always leaving himself out when a second person comes in view, slowly backing out of the conversation.

(Lance noticed that Keith sometimes tried to stay away from him when they're alone or not in mission or training. Lance sees when Keith flinches as he came to wrap his arm around the dark haired boy's shoulder.

Was it because of their so-called rivalry? Or was it because of him not remembering the apparent bonding moment?

He didn't understand why he cared about how Keith reacted.)

 

//

 

When Nyma and Rolo arrived, it was very obvious that Keith was checking one of them out (coughcough Nyma coughcough). Keith sends her a small smile before going to Rolo and chat with him.

Nyma and Lance flirted for a bit. It was fun, forgetting about the princess — someone unreachable, someone too great for him, for awhile. But then Nyma tricked him and now he was handcuffed to a tree as Keith would say, _"Kinky,"_

Really Nyma had tricked him by saying; "I'm sure Keith would let me ride the Red Lion," and something in him rise. Lance thought that Keith would definitely do that, considering how flirty he was, and decided that no, Keith would be in danger with how trustable he is.

He put up a fight for awhile but Nyma managed to pull out the handcuffs.

The others are apparently chasing them, he could hear Shiro giving everyone instruction.

It was silent then, everyone focusing on the asteroids (at least that's what Pidge had said) and then there was a distinctively male sound, "Hey, Lance,"

Keith.

"I've got your Lion back," Lance could hear Keith's grin and Lance lets out a relieved sigh and smiled, "Oh that's great, now can you come and unchain me?"

"Wha- What was that, you're cutting out I- I can't hear you," Lance could literally feel the smirk on Keith's face, that little shit.

"Oh, c'mon! You've gotta be kidding me!" Lance groaned, "Keith, dude? Man? Don't do this to me!"

 

//

 

When Lance saw Keith — with the Blue Lion, he saw how Keith had a strange look on his face, an unhappy look that rarely appeared.

Lance wanted to asked why he looks like that but Keith just smiled tightly at him, "Don't worry about it, Sir Flirt-a-Lot,"

Lance frowned, "Um, are you talking about yourself?"

Keith sends him a confused look and Lance decides not ask that.

(Lance founds out later, via Pidge, that there were asteroids floating around the area where Blue was taken, Lance couldn't help the hair standing on his neck. Keith could do that kind of maneuvers easily and it was impressive.

But then he look at the dark haired boy, who is talking animatedly with Shiro and the princess — who probably ignores him for Shiro, Lance decides that Keith, althought brilliant, needs to be motivated.)

 

//

 

Keith, for all his complaining on training, is very good at combat. Not only that, he is very skilled with his sword, capable of fighting many sentries alone. Lance knows that the bayard takes after the weapon they are most comfortable with but damn, he's good.

They are fighting — this time with the Galras and not each other, and wow, they make a hella great combination.

Keith was in the middle of the field, stabbing anyone that's a foe nearby, not giving them any single glance, at the same time, protecting both him and Lance. In return, Lance, staying in a far distance, will shoot down any sentries or Galras that tried to get near Keith.

It was a great plan, kudos to Shiro and his great mind, Lance is 100% sure that the Voltron team would probably die in their first battle without Shiro.

The Galras' technologies is high-tech (actually almost every aliens they've encountered have a high-tech things) and no matter how much Lance banged and switched the buttons, they wouldn't listen.

"What's taking you so long? Can't do it yourself?" the cocky bastard that is his companion smirked at him, "watch and learn, dude,"

Now, Lance would have laugh at Keith — someone who had stayed in the desert for who knows how long and isn't the best at techs and computers, judging by Shiro's stories about Keith's broken gadgets escapades, but somehow, when Keith pressed one random button, the door was immediately locked.

Lance blinked up at Keith, "How did you do that?"

Keith smiled smugly, "Skills, my good sir, skills," however, Lance could still detected the confusion in Keith's expression.

(When Hunk and Pidge told him how their tech works, Lance couldn't help but watches Keith closely.

Keith could be Galra.

Judging by how surprised Keith was when he succeeded, Lance could tell that Keith didn't know about this.

So he didn't tell anyone. Because it's not his secret to tell.)

 

//

 

Privacy is a very hard thing to find when you have a family as huge as Lance’s. His phone, laptop, books, even his own space aren’t respected. His mom spends her Saturday rummaging through his phone, checking his contact and messages. His laptop aren’t even his anymore, since Marco always took it with him and make it his own.

Lance remembered when he finally snapped at his family. He was 14 at that time and his mom and Veronica are scrolling throught messages from his crush at that time, a girl with a face but name forgotten in memory.

His mom and Veronica had giggled and make fun of him, thinking it was a funny event to tease at. But it wasn’t and instead have been a very touchy subject since it was his first crush.

The fight was full of screaming, frustration and spiteful words. Veronica had slapped him in the face and his mom had give him a full lecture about girls and feelings.

Lance glared at his mom and asked, _“What about me? Boys? My privacy?”_

His mom looked shocked and scold him about interrupting her before continuing about girls and some other stuff.

 

//

 

Lance didn't understand Keith.

Keith was flamboyant and flirty, always being loud and keeps the mood bright. He complimented any person, girls, boys and other genders without a second thought. He smiled and basked in attention, but flinched at any unwanted or friendly touches.

Keith is weird.

Lately, Keith starts to be comfortable with Lance, able to starts and ends a conversation without a fight or argument, and instead filled with friendly bickering and playful jokes. Sometimes with a shove on the arm or a high five.

It was nice.

Really, really nice.

 

//

 

"Does Keith have a family?" Pidge asked.

Lance quirked a brow.

They were in the kitchen, Lance was on the chair while she sits on the kitchen table as Hunk prepare them a meal of 'wonderful dining that will taste so sweet you'll get cavities'.

"Um, pretty sure he does, Pidge. You need one to have a kid," Hunk said easily.

"No! I mean, like did he have a  _family_ family?" Pidge stressed the word family.

Lance frowned, "Dude, you're the one who knows about him more than us," Hunk nodded in agreement.

Pidge sighed, "Yeah, but I only know that much about him  _through_ Matt, not by one-on-one. Besides, I'm pretty sure he hates me," Pidge mumbled at the end. 

Hunk stopped his cooking and frowned worriedly "What do you mean he hates you?"

"Yeah, I'm like, 100% sure he can't hate anything but me," Lance quips. Pidge went silent for a few moment, deciding which words are better before finally told them.

"He was... pretty mad at me when I said I was going to quit Voltron to search for my family," she confessed.

"What?" Lance frowned, he didn't know about it, but Hunk raised his hand up to shut him up, "Let her finish, man,"

She smiled at Hunk before continued, "He called me selfish for thinking about my family when many more families are dying without Voltron and I kinda... snapped at him," 

Hunk opened his mouth but Pidge didn't give him a chance, "And I kinda feel bad now, but he's ignoring me and so am I and I have no idea what to do and I -,"

"Pidge!" said girl snapped her eyes back to the two boys, who both looked at her worriedly. Lance smiled comfortingly at Pidge, "Hey, it's okay to be selfish sometimes, you know. We all miss our family," Probably most of them.

Hunk nodded, "Yeah, I don't blame you for wanting to quit. But always remember that you're not the only one who wanted their family back,"

"Don't worry about Keith, he'll come around. Or we could ask Shiro for some info about him," Lance suggest.

Pidge eyes watered, "Shut up,"

Lance smirked, "Aw, is our Pidgeon getting soft?"

"Fuck you,"

"Group hug!" Hunk laughed and scooped them both into his arms.

 

//

 

It was during Keith’s first almost death when Lance realized the feeling.

Keith and Lance are sent out by Allura to the Galra’s ship while the others did the distraction. There wasn’t too many soldiers inside and Keith had slashed some of them as Lance shoots the other with his rifle.

So imagine Lance’s surprised when Keith was shot by one of the drone. Keith let out a short painful gasp before kneeling down, gripping his bleeding abdomen. A weird feeling blossoms in Lance’s stomach and instinctively he shot the _fucking_ drone and swooped in Keith’s direction.

“Guys!” Lance panickedly said over the comms, “Keith’s shot, we need help!”

A few gasps were heard and Shiro replied evenly, “We’re going there as fast as we can! In the mean time, Lance, try to close the wound and put some pressure on it,”

Keith is writhing in pain and Lance had no idea what to do, he shakily press his hands on the wound and sends some pressure to it. When Keith had choked out a gasp, Lance tried to send Keith a small smile, “Hey, it’s going to be alright,” he didn’t know if it was to reassure Keith or himself.

Over the comms, Allura had screamed, “The Red Lion is flying out!”

“If I die, I want you to…,” Keith smiled forcefully, “lay me down my grave so I could say you let me down one last time,”

Lance can _not_ believe this boy, “You’re about to die and this is the thing you told me?” he said incrediously.

Keith smiled slurredly, “’m not g’nna die,” before he passed out, probably from blood lost.

At the same time the Red Lion arrived and his lion face broke through the metal wall. The Lion growled from seeing his paladin being hurt and dropped his jaw.

Lance blinked, _is he calling me to pilot him?_

As if listening to the boy’s mind, the Lion growl and Lance picked Keith up into his arms and gets into the Lion, piloting it to the Castle and alerts the others about their safety.

Lance told the others about it, as they wait for Keith in the pods, Allura had smiled, “It seems like Keith trusts you a lot which leads to the Red Lion trusting you to pilot him,”

Lance raised an eyebrow in confusion and so did Hunk and Pidge. Shiro just did the pretends to be shocked meme face. Weird.

When Keith finally got out of the pods, and after he was enveloped into a hug by Shiro and Hunk, Lance asked to talk with him privately which Keith agreed to.

“Why did you let your Lion to be piloted by me?”

Keith could’ve said that he wanted to live for another day, or that Lance is the only option, or many more reasons. But he didn’t.

Instead Keith had looked down shyly and a small (probably embarrassed) blush are on his cheeks. “Well, I _did_ trust you. I still do,”

“Why did you trust me?” Lance continues to prod, he wants to know, but he doesn’t know what he wants to hear.

“… You’re my friend, Lance, why wouldn’t I?”

Friend.

He and Keith are friends. So that's what he felt all along. He wanted to be friends with Keith!

Lance can’t help but smiled brightly and Keith’s blush deeper and scowled, “But just because we’re friends doesn’t mean we’re no longer rivals!” before he runs out of the room.

Still standing there, Lance smiled happily.

_“You’re my friend, Lance,”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing this much words! Pretty much out of my element but I need Personality Swap AU and if I can't have it then I shall deliever it!


	2. yellow daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And one more? How does that one ends?” Lance can’t help but ask. He wants to know, but he doesn’t know why. Keith looked at the stars for awhile and Lance waited patiently.
> 
> Then he replied, “It hasn’t,”
> 
> And Lance sees Keith’s warm and happy smile, with a tinge of sadness in it, and he realizes that Keith _liked_ someone, he still _likes_ them.
> 
> —
> 
> heartbreaks, crushes and gone.

Lance likes to look at the star. The beautiful orbs twinkling in the dark sky, as if saying hello. Ever since he was young, Lance wanted to have his own books about stars and space but it never happened since his mom’s lack of attention on him so he spends most of his time studying at the library.

His mom is always mad at him everytime he comes home late or when he stayed at his room too long because _“you need to socialize more with your family, Leandro, stop chasing that fantasy and starts to look at the reality,”_

Yeah, well, guess what, mom? Your son made it to outer space.

He wondered if his mom cried when he disappeared. Saddened for never giving him the love and care Lance always wanted, that she never supported his dreams and instead discouraged him to the point of running away.

Really, Lance hoped she isn’t. Because it’s a selfish thought and that she needs to move on from such ungrateful child like himself.

Because that’s what really is in the end, isn’t it? Just one of those stupid kids who did rash things and ended up in places they never thought they could go – for the better or worse.

He just hoped that his family isn’t worrying over him.

 

//

 

After establishing their friendship, Keith and Lance grew closer.

Or at least, Lance thought so.

There were times where Keith will walked up to him and chatted about many interesting things (example being: pranking Pidge). Those times were fun, and Lance often forgets time and other wellbeings and instead focused on Keith’s voice.

It doesn’t really makes sense because of Three Important Reasons Big Enough to Be Capitalized:

One, Keith’s voice isn’t that great? Sure it was raspy and husky and kind of melodic but to be honest it sounds weird. Sometimes Lance could feel his heart skips a beat everytime the red paladin starts talking.

Two, Keith blabbers a lot when he talks. Like one second they talked about Hunk’s cooking and the next thing Lance knew they’re talking about Pidge’s favorite cookies. It’s really inconsistent that Lance sometimes blanks in the middle of his butchered talk.

Three, well Lance doesn’t really have a third reason but having only two reasons seems stupid so really that’s a sad fact that he needs to erase soon.

But there are other times where Keith seems to frowned (or maybe scowled?) at him. And then Lance would ask why (a bit rudely, but staring _is_ rude!), Keith would retort with a sarcastic insult (“Oh, nothing, just that you look _very_ cute today,”) which resulted in them arguing until Shiro literally pulled a red faced Keith out of the room.

And those times, Lance finally realized the third reason.

He sort of missed Keith’s voice and it’s fucking weird.

 

//

 

Well, there is some good things of being friends with Keith.

Like that one time where Keith saved his ass from cleaning the cryopods.

Or when Keith laughed with Lance instead of the previous laughing _at_ him.

It makes a flutter warm feelings in his chest and sometimes Lance smiled giddily when remember those times when he can’t fall asleep.

Sometimes they share a quick glance at each other and smiled, as if there’s an inside joke that only they know.

And sometimes, some rare precious gems times, Keith would smile genuinely. A soft, small smile that is usually reserved only for Shiro. Lance’s heart skips a beat whenever the red paladin sent that smile at him.

 

//

 

Of course, just because they’re friends (or better comrades?), Lance and Keith would still do what they’re known best at.

 **Exhibition A:** Arguing at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What do you mean by that?" Keith screams through the comm.

"I meant I did not _like_ that!" Lance yelled back.

"Why?"

"Because it's disgusting and out of style!"

"Can you guys not fight about hairstyles when a group of aliens are coming to kill us off?!" Hunk screamed in terror when one of the aliens almost shoots him.

 **Exhibition B:** Competing on the weirdest things

“Hey, Lance,” said boy named Lance glanced at Keith, who smirked at him, “I bet I could cartwheel more than you could,”

Lance had of course agreed immediately, preparing himself in position. Why? Because Lance Charles Serrano-McClain is a well known competitive and stubborn person will _not_ lose to some weirdo rocking a mullet _, okay._

But as he waited for his turn and watches Keith did many cartwheels, alarms blared in Lance’s mind.

Because, _fuckity fuck fucky damn,_ that’s hot as hell.

Like yeah, Allura said that the Red Paladin is the most stubborn and have an instinct of an animal and is the guardian of fire but Lance distinctly sure that Allura did _not_ say that _“the Red Paladin must have muscles and hot bod and great ass despite their ugly hairstyle”_ in her cute british accent.

Lance internally kicks himself, _not now bi thoughts._

In the end, no one wins, because Lance had screamed (no he didn’t yelp!) and Keith fell down to the floor with a loud _“thud!”_ and proceeds to lay there.

When Shiro sees Keith laying there, he sighed, “Keith, can you at least do a yoga pose?”

“I’m being a corpse,” the boy said simply.

Lance and Hunk cracked up at that.

 **Exhibition C:** Family issues

Now, this part is pretty sad and kinda pathetic because Keith ended up tearing up and Lance admitting many stupid secrets that he keeps to himself. Which is embarrassing because it’s mostly about Allura and his family.

In exchange, Keith told Lance his family. And then Lance felt a thousand times guilty because fuck, Lance’s issues are like a speckle of dust compared to Keith, who immediately slap the Cuban’s forehead when he admitted it.

It hurt like shit but hey, at least Keith hugged him as an apology, along with a few encouraging words that lifted his spirits up.

Well here comes the tears.

 

//

 

One day, when Keith wasn't around them, Pidge had asked, "Hey, Shiro?" the man turns to Pidge questioningly, "what's up with Keith?"

Shiro immediately straightened and asked seriously, "What's wrong?"

Pidge shakes her head, "Oh, no, not that kind of thing. I meant, what's up with his uhh," a pause, "attitude? The way he acts? Like he always want attentions but he didn't want a hug?"

Hunk, the ever nosy boy he is, nodded, "Yeah, what's the matter with that?"

Allura, Coran and Lance looked at Shiro expectantly.

Shiro sighed, "Look, it's not my story to tell but," he paused a bit, trying to get the right word, "he was alone for most of his time. He's not used to the touching and all,"

“Is he…?”

“He’s touchstarved,” Shiro confirmed.

It wasn't a complete answer but it was enough for them.

 

//

 

When it comes down to it, Lance and Keith are a part of team Voltron for different reasons.

Lance isn't there because he wants to be, he's there because he can't leave, because no matter how little love his family gave him, he still cares about them.

Keith has nothing left for him on Earth (at least Lance thought so) and his duty as a paladin of Voltron was the only thing he has — excluding Shiro.

Keith sometimes forgets about others' feelings, since he had been staying in a desert alone for a year, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't care about them. He unintentionally will sound like a jerk, but his words means pure truth and unfiltered. Keith talks and talks about many things but never his problems. Never about Earth.

Lance, on the other hand, didn't hide his feelings. Having most of his family rarely caring about him, Lance doesn't have any reason to hide beneath false bravado, never hesitates to share his opinion — the good or bad ones. Brash and stubborn. However he would hide his personal feelings, only showing it to the trusted people he knew, because Lance is afraid of getting hurt, afraid that his new family would tossed his feelings aside like his old one.

They're the total opposite.

And yet they fit.

 

//

 

When Keith saw Lance flirts with an alien boy, Keith had asked, "You into boys?"

Lance nodded, "Yeah,"

"Gay?"

"Bi, Keith," Lance corrected him.

Keith looks embarrassed, "Oh, okay, sorry I asked," and walks away slowly.

Wait what. A lightbulb moment: Keith thought bi as bye. "Wait no, I mean, bisexual, not bye, goodbye!" Lance stated.

A pause and a small, "Oh, cool," before dashing off.

Lance wondered what's in the boy's mind.

 

//

 

After getting out of the mermaid planet (and a kiss from Plaxum, Hunk still teased Lance about that. Lance didn’t mind, Plaxum _is_ cute), Lance felt confident.

Being the one who actually saved the whole planet could do many wondrous things to a man.

Lance was famous for his piloting, sure, being the number one pilot and most likable male in Garisson, but using it to save numerous being? With a plan that belongs to him?

That felt quiznaking fantastic.

"Good job, man," Hunk high fived him when Lance explained it to everyone, Pidge nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," Lance smiled at Pidge's compliment, although rare, she (he was still surprised about the gender reveal, wow) always means every word of it.

Coran explained, "Why, that wouldn't be a surprise, The Blue Lion is in her element. The water! That would explain why your Lion gets stronger and agile there,"

Allura sends them a proud smile, more so to Lance (who can't help but blush because he may have a small, miniscule, _tiny_ crush on the princess okay?) before Hunk looked around, "By the way, where is Keith and Shiro? Are they not here yet?"

Hearing their names, Lance finally noticed that, _hey, they are in fact not here, wow what a surprise!_  Pidge looked uncomfortable at the question, her shoulder tensed. Coran didn't look at them, instead staring at the ceiling, whistling softly.

It was Allura who answered, "They were... attacked. At least Shiro was, he's in the pods right now," Lance and Hunk gasped in shock.

"A- Attacked? By what? Who? How do they get back here?" Hunk asked in rapid fire, being the worried friend he is.

"We're not sure yet, Keith refused to leave Shiro's side and he didn't want to tell us yet. Keith was the one who brings them back. The Black Lion lets him fly in it,"

The Black Lion?

Does that mean — ?

"It was, of course, able to be done because of the strong bond the Black and Red paladin have and seeing its injured paladin, the Black Lion lets Keith pilots them temporarily," Allura explained, a jealous tinge in her voice.

Lance couldn't see whether it was because of Keith getting to pilot the Black Lion or Shiro and Keith's bond, but whatever it is, he can't help but agree.

With the jealousy of getting to pilot the Black Lion or their bond, Lance is still unsure.

(But when he sees Keith, asleep in front of the pod containing Shiro, his pose uncomfortable and he keeps on moving to find a comfortable place, Lance can't help but pity him.

Keith almost lost the only person he cared — or at least the one person he cares most, there was tracks of dried tears on his cheeks and Lance knew that it is not the time for jealousy.

Lance retrieved his blanket and covered the boy in it softly, and the next day when Keith asked who puts it, no one answered, because really, none of them — save, Lance — knows.

Although, Coran did looked at Lance intently then.)

 

//

 

Galra.

Keith.

Sword?

Why did Keith freezes at the sight of it?

And why is the Galra helping them?

//

 

When the self-proclaimed rebel Galra was detained by Allura, everyone spoke up on their opinion about the Galra – Ulaz.

“It’s a likely story but 10,000 years and they still haven’t kicked Zarkon’s ass?” Hunk frowned.

Pidge nodded in agreement, “Yeah and the fact he came inside the castle and attacked us all without connecting the dots that we’re paladins?”

Shiro disagrees, “No, Ulaz save me back in Zarkon’s ship. He’s a good guy. I know it,”

“But think about it, Shiro. Why, after all these decaphoebs the so-called rebels haven’t killed Zarkon and saved the universe?”

“Guys!” Keith clapped his hands, “maybe we should give the Galra time to speak for himself?”

“Oh, c’mon Keith, I know you always sided with Shiro but this is pretty weird!” Lance frowned, because one: now is not the time for favoritism and two: it _is_ weird.

(three: Lance gets this weird churning feeling in his stomach when Keith speaks all of a sudden)

Before Keith could reply a snarky comment to Lance, Allura came into the room, “Paladins, we have a problem.”

//

 

So some things Lance noticed about the moment in Ulaz’s interrogation:

  1. Ulaz _did_ save Shiro’s ass and whoop him to Earth godspeed;
  2. He put a chip on Shiro’s arm and it’s kinda freaky (not that he would say it);
  3. He works for some secret-rebel group but it’s Galras only group;
  4. The said group name is the Blade of Marmalade (or was it Marmora? Whatever);
  5. Keith seems _very_ interested with the sword that Ulaz used and;
  6. The Galras are attacking them



 

//

 

The Galra that helped Shiro was dead.

He sacrificed his own life to save Voltron.

Voltron, the very thing that destroyed the Galra Empire.

That means there _are_ good Galras out there.

"The Blade of Marmora," Keith whispered, as if in trance.

Allura glared, "Galras, they are not to be trusted. Did you see how one of their Robeast to come and attacked us, Shiro? He probably sends our coordinate to Zarkon!"

Shiro glared back, "Ulaz, saved us all! And you disrespect his life, the one which saves us all? Allura, there are good Galras out there!" Allura looked betrayed, hurt flashing in her eyes.

"I've trusted the Galra once, and look what happened!" with that, Allura went out of the room, her heels echoes through the hallway.

Lance may have a crush on Allura, but that is just wrong. There are good and bad people in every species. But who could blame her? Her planet and people are destroyed by the same species who captured _and_ saved Shiro.

Keith asked, "So, when are we going to the base?"

Lance's eyes narrowed at that, it was rare of Keith to care enough about missions like this to ask questions. Judging by the others' faces, they seemed to agree.

Shiro shakes his head, "Not until we found out how Zarkon located us,"

Keith sends a reassuring smile and shrugs, "Well I'll be on my way to bed, sayonara!" and leaves the room, not realizing the six pair of eyes following his back.

Pidge looks at Shiro, "Is it normal of him to do this?"

Shiro shook his head slowly, "... No,"

 

//

 

One day, at night, Lance heard some words. Eavesdropping if you will.

It wasn’t his fault! He’s a light-sleeper and there are hushed noises near his door that wakes him up. So he pressed his ear to the door to listen.

It was hushed, but Lance is still able to hear it.

"Allura, don't," it sounded like Keith, "it will only break your heart,"

Allura sighed a bit angrily, "How are you so sure, Keith?"

"I just do," he sounds convincing, so sure of it. Had Keith used those tone on him, Lance would listen to him without a second doubt.

"And it this not one of your plans to have me date you? Don't stoop that low, Keith," Allura said menacingly and Lance could hear a soft clicking of heels, slowly getting unheard.

"Allura, wait! What are you talking about?" Keith asked but Allura was already gone. Keith groaned, “What the fuck?” before he marched into his room.

Lance closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. Maybe this is just a dream.

 

//

 

"Look, you stay at one side and I stay at the other side," Lance started, "and we'll be very, very, very far apart,"

Keith rolled his eyes, "Aye, aye, captain," he sends a sarcastic wink.

(No, Lance's heart did not quickened at that, that's stupid and ridiculous, not to mention irrational.)

And when the elevator broke and they're climbing the wall Emperor's New Groove style, half-naked, skin contacts and arms twisted together, the only thing in Lance's mind is, _"fuck, I'm too bi for this shit,"_

If Lance wasn't so focused on keeping his breath and heart calm, he would surely notice the fat red blush adorning Keith's face.

On the plus side, their teamwork becomes better and it’s fun to see Pidge’s surprised face everytime the red and blue paladin fight together in sync.

 

//

 

Keith and Allura are gone.

Together.

In space.

Alone.

Lance could feel his heart tugged with jealousy.

(To who, Lance isn't sure. Fuck, he really didn’t like his track record in being unsure after going to space.)

However, he tried to focused on Keith's reasoning.

Why would Zarkon tracked on Keith? And how?

Was Lance actually right about the Galra Keith thing?

 

//

 

"Why do you always bring that knife?" Lance asked.

They are in the Space Mall, Hunk wandered off after smelling the, as he quotes it, "the beautiful smell of delicacy and fruits," while Pidge fangirlized about the techs around. They've discarded their pirate costumes, opting for the usual ones. Shiro is off bonding with the Black Lion, spending some quality time together to become closer than Zarkon.

Keith had been playing with his knife, swishing it around the air and performing tricks easily, the blade dancing through his fingers. There was a bandage in the middle point where the metal and stick meets and Lance can't help but wonder if it was broken.

Keith smiled, "Oh? This ol' thing?" there was a slight accent to it, "it's my family heirloom," he twisted it for awhile, testing it, "also, it's a dagger,"

An heirloom? Lance's eyebrow rose. It doesn't looked like the Blade of Marmora's, or a type of any Galra's weapon.

"Who gave it to you?" Lance asked casually, not wanting to make it suspicious.

"My mother, don’t remember her though," was the reply, also said casually, although Lance could see Keith’s shoulder tensing for awhile, anyone could if they’ve been watching the dark haired boy like a hawk (aka Lance). He could tell that Keith wanted to say more to him - since Keith had keep the conversation short, which is unlike him - but the red paladin merely looked at him, his eyes telling Lance to stop asking.

It’s fine, though, Lance didn’t mind. He only needed to know about the heirloom.

So maybe his mother was the Galra.

Lance wanted to ask more but was pulled by Pidge — who screamed about some game that she needs to have, and Keith lets out a small wave before going on his own.

 

//

 

Sometimes, Lance overheard some conversations he shouldn't listened.

Like when he walked in to Pidge’s tsundere moments with an amused Keith (something that Lance has swore to death by Pidge’s angry yet embarrassed and Keith’s pity look).

Also when Lance heard about Coran’s stashed movies that was played in the man’s room rather loudly (Lance still shivers in disgust whenever he remembered about it).

Or now.

Lance was walking to the kitchen, feeling thirsty. It was probably in the middle of the night and as he passed the common room, Lance could see a silver haired person in the room.

Allura.

Lance knows it’s kinda wrong, but he’s curious and it seems like she was talking to someone. Lance squinted his eyes, _is that Shiro?_

Shiro and Allura seats near each other, talking softly about some stuff. Relatively harmless, Lance was about to leave when Allura cleared her throat and she takes a deep breath and said:

"Shiro, I... I have feelings for you,"

Lance gasped softly. _What._

It’s not unexpected, Coran knows it, Hunk, Keith and Lance knows it. Hell, even Pidge – the one person who didn’t even know how basic pining is, knows. And yet…

He could feel his heart breaking.

It doesn’t hurt that much, Lance knows that his crush is unrequited, he could tell from the way Allura looked at Shiro – as if he was the one who puts the stars in the sky.

There was a low sound of tapping before a sigh, "Allura," Shiro said, "I'm sorry,"

Allura winces and he knows Allura's heart is breaking too.

 

//

 

The next day, Lance spend his time in the training deck, shooting and punching some Altean drones, kicking its ass.

He didn’t know how long he was there, only focusing his energy on training. Suddenly, there was a sound, “End training sequence,”

Lance whirls on his heels and stared at Keith. He glared at the red paladin, “What do you want?”

Keith raised his hands in mock-surrender, “Woah! Chill, dude,”

“Still didn’t answer my question, Kogane,”

“Oh we’re on last-name basis now? Well you see, Mr. Serrano-McClain, I just want to see my favorite paladin of all time,” Keith makes the statement like a question and Lance could feel an irritation in his head.

“Just fucking say what you want to say and leave,” he growls.

Keith’s eyes shines with hurt and Lance felt a bit guilty (read: a lot guilty) before Keith cleares his throat, “I- uh- Well, you look kinda sad and angry today and I want to ask you what’s wrong?”

Lance frowned at him, “That’s none of your business,”

“Oh, c’mon Lance, you should really talk about this -,”

“Oh my god!” Lance growls, “can’t you just shut the fuck up and leave me alone? I told you I don’t want to talk about it! Stop getting into my business!” there was venom in every words he said but he’s not backing down now because he’s frustrated, he’s heartbroken and _he just want Keith to go away!_

Keith looked surprised and hurt before a small anger sparks in his eyes, “Fine, I’ll leave you alone,” he growled back before he gets out of the training room.

Lance stared at the door for awhile before he called, “Start training sequence level 3!”

Stupid feelings, stupid love, stupid Keith and his fucking ways to know Lance’s feelings well, _fucking –_

Fucking Keith.

//

 

True to his words, Lance didn’t see the mullet-haired boy anywhere other than during meal and training (and on some occasion, battling outside), and even when he did see the red paladin, Keith wouldn’t talk to Lance or batted an eyelash on him, acting as if he didn’t exist.

It kinda hurts, but Lance brought this upon himself and when they accidentally bumped into each other, with Lance having Keith in his arms so they wouldn’t fall, they have a staring contest which lasted for three (3) seconds before Keith tore his eyes away and pushed himself from Lance and walk to the opposite direction Lance simply sighed and ignored the ache in his heart.

What is happening to him?

 

//

 

Hunk made an intervention.

The yellow paladin cornered him in Lance’s room on the third day of his angsty heartbroken self and he has the serious look on his usually carefree and scared face.

“Lance,” Hunk said.

“Hunk,” Lance quipped back.

“I need you to stop your angsty bullshit right now and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you,” Hunk said to the point.

“What are you talking about?” Lance lied but in his ears it was a weak one.

Hunk seems to think the same because he called him out for his bullshit and he begins to tick his fingers, “You’ve been an angsty self-destructive boy and you avoided Allura and Shiro like they have the fucking plague,” two fingers up, “Your temper’s going wild and you snapped at even the smallest mistakes that makes Pidge avoid you,” three fingers, “You didn’t say any weird things to Coran at all,” four fingers, “and you and Keith had a fight that resulted in you and him not speaking with each other.” A full display of his fingers.

At the mention of Keith, Lance felt a pang of guilt. It wasn’t Keith’s fault that Lance is a heartbroken fuck who decided to placed his anger and sadness fury on the poor mullet.

“Lance?” Hunk asked softly, “what’s wrong?”

“I overheard Allura confessing to Shiro a few days ago,” Lance said simply, smiling sadly. Hunk gasped, his eyes flooded with concern.

To most people, maybe his attraction to Allura is just a physical one, hell even Lance thought that too, but once he knows more about Allura the more his heart burst. And only Hunk knows it.

Hunk knows when Lance is liking someone and vice versa.

“Oh dude, I’m so sorry. Are you okay - ?” Hunk’s voice is colored with worry.

Lance cuts him off, “I know it’s unrequited, everyone knows it. We all know how Allura looked at Shiro as if he’s the greatest masterpiece ever made. But…,” Lance’s smile quivers.

Hunk looked at him sympathetically and Lance’s eyes burns, “But it still…,”

Tears stream down his cheeks and Hunk begins to hug him, “It still hurts,”

Soft sobs echoed through the room before it turns to sniffles. Hunk spend his time brushing Lance’s hair and patting his back comfortingly, mumbling sweet encouragements like “It’s okay Lance, I’m here for you,” into his ears.

Finally, after Lance calmed his breathe, he asked, “Hunk can you do me a favor?”

“Anything,”

“Do we still have those space-ice cream? And some blankets. Let’s have a sleepover,” Lance mumbled from Hunk’s shoulder.

Hunk laughs, “Of course, Lance,”

(A few hours later, Lance snuggled closer to Hunk, “Hey, buddy?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

Hunk hugs him tighter.)

//

 

The next day, Lance made up his mind.

He will apologize to Keith for being an angsty stupid teen when his friend was right there asking if he needs some comfort.

All Lance need to do is to find that mullet.

Easier said than done, though. Turns out Keith is good at hiding from Lance when he wants to.

In the end Lance resulted with sending notes of apologies to Keith. He writes every notes with an exact word by word:

_keith, im sorry that I was a fucking asshole these past days and that I snapped at you and told u to go away, I was wrong and I miss you – L_

Perfect.

Lance sends 37 copies of it. One for every hour.

The next day Keith popped into his room, arms full of the 37 papers and they had another staring contest before Lance screams, “I’M FUCKING SORRY!”

“NO PROBLEM. APOLOGY ACCEPTED!” Keith shouted back.

“COOL!”

“GREAT!”

“WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?”

“YOU SCREAMED FIRST!” Keith accused.

“NO- I didn’t!” Keith sends him a flat stare before dumping the whole papers on Lance, ignoring the Cuban’s protest.

Now bare armed, Keith awkwardly shrugs,“… Yeah so I’m just gonna go now,”

“Yeah,” Lance nodded from the pile of papers.

“Cool,”

“Bye,” Keith waved.

“Bye,” Lance waved back and Keith leaves the room. He flopped back onto his bed and fist pump.

See? Perfect.

(If Lance had count the papers that Keith had dumped on him, he would know that there were only 36 papers.

The last is in Keith’s pocket jeans.)

//

 

“Will you tell me what happened though?” Keith asked at night. They’re in the observatory room, staring at the pink and purple space glittering with stars.

“What happened during what?” Lance asked in confusion.

“You know,” Keith makes a motion with his hand, “the reason why you snapped at me?”

“Oh,” Lance made an ‘o’ shaped-mouth, “it’s uh, a love problem,” Lance locked his eyes into violet ones.

Keith’s face changed immediately, an unreadable expression made its way into his face, “Huh,” the red paladin hums, “never thought the ever charismatic Lance will have trouble doing that,” he smiled weirdly at Lance.

“Oh shut up,” the Cuban puts his hand on the Texan boy’s face. Said boy lets out a muffled laugh before manhandling Lance’s hand away from his face.

“So what’s the problem with your love-life?” Keith asked.

“I eavesdropped Allura confessing to Shiro and I sorta like her,” Lance said, ever the poet, enjoying Keith’s surprised look.

“What?” Keith splutters, “she confessed?”

“Yeah,” Lance nodded.

“Wait no, more important question: are you okay?” Keith asked in concern and Lance smiled at his friend’s worrisome.

“Yeah, Hunk comfort me and knocked some sense into me when I was in my emo days,” Lance frowns a bit when Keith’s face turned unreadable again.

“Oh,” the black haired boy mumbled and tore his eyes away from Lance’s blue eyes.

There was an awkward silence comforting them.

“You know, I told Allura not to confess to Shiro,” Keith finally speaks. His eyes are still on the ground.

“Why?” _Because you wanted her? Because you think Allura doesn’t fit with Shiro?_

“Because I know Shiro wouldn’t like her back,” Keith said.

“What?” Now it’s Lance’s turn to be surprised, “How? Did Shiro told you?”

Keith’s eyes finally meets Lance’s again but this time it was filled with disbelief, “W- No! Dude, you didn’t- of course you didn’t know,” Keith lets out a half-groan, half-laugh sound, “Shiro, our brave six year old leader, is gay,”

“Say what now,” Lance said incrediously.

“He’s a flaming homosexual,” Keith stated.

“What?” Lance covered his face with his hands, “Why am I always the one who knows things last?” he moans.

“Aww, it’s okay, Lancey Lance. You’re just an oblivious boy when it came to this kind of stuff,” Keith patted his back comfortingly.

“I’m not oblivious!” is Lance’s muffled reply.

He heard Keith mumbled something and he turned his head to the red paladin’s direction, “Sorry what?”

Keith looked like he’s caught red-handed ( ha!) “No, nothing. It was- nevermind,”

“Okay then,” Lance shrugs.

Another silence, this time it’s a comforting one.

“Hey, Keith?” the boy makes a hum sound, “have you ever fall in love before?”

“Of course,” Keith nodded and Lance eyebrows are raised slightly, _oh?_

“How many times?” Lance asked and Keith scrunch his face funnily and it did something to his heart.

“Three,” Keith makes a three finger motion before putting down one finger, “two are exes,”

“And one more? How does that one ends?” Lance can’t help but ask. He wants to know, but he doesn’t know why. Keith looked at the stars for awhile and Lance waited patiently.

Then he replied, “It hasn’t,”

And Lance sees Keith’s warm and happy smile, with a tinge of sadness in it, and he realizes that Keith _liked_ someone, he still _likes_ them.

Somewhere in his heart, something aches and a green eyed monster appear.

 

//

 

Things are getting rough with the dynamics of Voltron.

Allura wouldn’t look at Shiro or Keith in the eyes anymore, and when she directed her eyes on the former boy, it was usually filled with remorse and hurt.

Shiro tried to talked things out but it didn’t seem to work the way he wanted.

Pidge and Hunk are no better, Pidge has been ignoring Hunk for awhile, doing her best not to be in the same room as the yellow paladin. Hunk was confused, and maybe saddened at her very obviousness in avoiding him. Lance can’t help but felt sympathetic to Pidge’s feelings towards Hunk but at the same time felt like she was being stupid (because although not obvious, Hunk _do_ like her! It was simply not obvious because Hunk is an oblivious boy).

Lance, too, avoided Allura and Shiro, feeling a bit guilty for overhearing their moment but mostly because he’s still not over Allura.

And on top of it all, it seems like Keith is having trouble with someone too. Said someone happened to be Lance. Lance had noticed that Keith tends to leave the room whenever Allura and Lance are in said room, and although the red paladin isn’t ignoring him anymore, Keith kept his words shorter now, lacking the humor and spark.

Why though? Was it because Keith had seen Lance’s heartbroken self and thought that Lance wasn’t cool enough to be his friend? Lance had thought that Keith was his friend by now, heck he even told it to Keith right in front of his face!

Stupid Keith and his stupid dumb thoughts.

So yeah, it’s been pretty bad.

 

//

 

Lance remembers when Keith had a nightmare (about what he's not sure) but he remembered it because of how vulnerable he was then.

Keith was at the kitchen at that time, hugging himself when Lance came in for a water. Lance raised his eyebrow at the boy's appearance, "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," Keith muttered, although it lacked their usual fire.

"Water," Lance picked up a glass and filled it with water, "you?"

Keith tensed up for a moment before relaxing a bit, "Can't sleep,"

Lance frowned, "You okay, buddy?" It was rare too see him this tired, usually Keith would still be a chattering box even when tired, but this time he was sullen.

"Dandy," he said sarcastically.

There was an awkward silent.

" ... Do you want a hug?" Lance opened his arm invitingly, it's not the first time he invited someone for a hug, but it's the first time he asked it to Keith.

Keith looked at him warily, and Lance didn't understand why there's a tugging in his heart when Keith hesitates.

"You know what, why the fuck not," and Keith pushed himself into Lance.

In the morning, Keith acts like it never happened and Lance did too.

But they can't deny that their bond becomes stronger.

 

//

 

So, his theory was right. Keith _is_ a Galra.

And Keith only has suspicion on it because of his knife ("dagger," Keith's voice popped up in his mind, reminding him) and the insignia carved on the hidden part.

Allura's face when she found out was hurtful. Anger, rage and sadness are muddled up on her eyes. Mostly anger. Anger on the Galra and Keith.

Hunk looked at Keith uncomfortably, Pidge refused to look at Keith, flurry of emotions building up on her face, her eyebrows scrunched up into a frown. Coran, bless that guy, only looked surprised. Shiro looks at Keith in support, no judgement in his eyes.

Keith refused to look at anyone else, staring blankly at the floor as he explained what happened in the base.

Lance remembers when the Red Lion attacked the base, how worried he is towards Shiro, towards Keith. And how relieved he was when they made it back, which drained out when he sees how badly injured Keith was.

Speaking of, his injuries isn't even tended.

"C'mon, let's get you to the pod," Lance said softly, reassuringly, and Coran nodded helpfully, "That's right, number four, you look like you need a nap,"

Keith bits his bottom lip and mumbled, "It's okay, I can get there on my — hey!" All of a sudden Lance pulled him out of the room, quickly, and dragged him into the pods. On the way there Keith keeps on trying to break the hold but sucks of all sucks, Lance is way stronger than Keith.

Finally when they made it to the room, and when Lance lets go of Keith's wrist, he asked, "Why aren't you mad?"

Lance blinked dumbly, "Why would I be mad?"

"That I'm a Galra?"

Lance shrugged at that, "I have my suspicions, you're not special, Kogane,"

Now it's Keith's turn to blink dumbly, "What?"

"During the Balmera," Lance explained, "you were able to turn it on by touching it,"

Keith's mouth form an 'o' and Lance told him, "Peel your uniform off and wear this," he throw Keith a white suit squarely at his face.

Keith grumbled and peeled off the suit, and Lance whistled, "Damn, they got you good. You sure need more training, dude,"

Two middle fingers and a laugh that is not his are the replies he received.

Lance didn't understand why it makes his heart beats faster.

 

//

 

"If you knew about my... Galra genes," Keith waves his hands weirdly, "why didn't you tell anyone?"

Lance raised his eyebrow. They're in the training deck, donning their paladin armour with their bayard at hand. After mastering and defeating the sixth level of the training sequence, they decided to take a rest. Keith's question actually comes out of nowhere. But really, it's not surprising.

"Well," Lance gulps on the space-Caprisun, "it seems like you yourself didn't even know it," when Keith face tinged red in embarrassment Lance quickly added, "besides, it's your secret, not mine. Kinda personal to me,"

Keith looked surprised at Lance's answer and for a few seconds he stared at Lance blankly before Keith makes a walk to the door, "I'm gonna go sleep,"

Lance blinked at Keith's retreating form. Huh.

 

//

 

Shiro is gone.

They can't form Voltron anymore.

Keith went searched for him, looking for any trance of the man in their last spot from battling Zarkon. There are bags under his eyes, his skin becomes paler and he rarely eats now. Most of his time consumed with searching for Shiro or any signs of him.

Lance couldn't blame him, really, after all, the man was gone not once but twice and if that's not a middle finger from the universe then he doesn't know what is. But Keith's behaviour is self-destructive, he doesn't even care about his own being anymore.

Lance had to manhandle him to his room, feeds Keith the food goo and pinned him down whenever he tried to escape.

The others aren't any better. Pidge refused to go out of her room, stressed from not only searching for her family but also Shiro, and the grief from losing a brother (figuratively or not) twice hurts, Hunk tried to cheer her up, and he succeed most of the time, cuddling her in comfort, feeding her food and told her to rest when she gets droopy.

Allura was heartbroken, it wasn't news to anyone that Allura has a crush on Shiro, with how jealous she was at Keith, and how much time she spent with Shiro. Coran tried to keep her in check, and it worked someway. Allura busied herself with the Coalition, working her ass off to have their partnership with every planet works well.

Things weren't looking great, but they have to try.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest.  
> I was going to drop this when I saw the S8 spoilers (because I don't want to watch disappointment writings) and this is the first fandom I've been very much into.  
> But I decided to fuck it and continue this thing because motivation kicks me hard.  
> Don't be surprised if the next chapter is going to be updated long because I'll be having a lot of tests soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
